


Sometimes the Universe Likes to Play

by letsreadsomepoetry



Category: TSV - Fandom, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Caring Belle Chen, Crack Treated Seriously, Doctor Eddy Chen, Eddy's losing his mind, M/M, The ways of the universe are obscure, Weirdness, they don't know each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsreadsomepoetry/pseuds/letsreadsomepoetry
Summary: One day, a young man wakes up and finds out that his cat had turned into a dog.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Sometimes the Universe Likes to Play

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to everyone who's reading this little experiment,  
> Hence, this is my first ever fanfiction on AO3, I apologize in advance for any mistakes. I hope you enjoy this small story, which is mostly about a weird day in Eddy's life. This oneshot was inspired by a line from another fanfiction about the two of them, but sadly I forgot which one. If you know it, please comment, so I can give credits to the writer. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Also, I might add another part to this one. Let me know what you think about it!
> 
> I wish you all a lovely day/night/whatever <3

_**"It's like waking up one day and realizing that your cat suddenly turned into a dog, and everyone pretends it has always been a dog."** _

The dark of the morning greeted him like an old friend, wrapping its silent arms around him, trying to lull him back to sleep. But the horribly familiar sound of his alarm clock still pounded in his ears, even after he had turned it off. At least it managed to keep him on his feet. Sleepily Eddy stumbled into the bathroom, trying to hide from the cold blue light that suddenly flooded the room. His eyes rapidly blinked as he tried to shy away from the brightness. His hair pointed messily in every direction, and the circles under his eyes had almost reached an onyx color. Quickly Eddy washed his face and brushed his teeth.  _No need to stare too long at m_ e, he thought.

The rest of the house was eerily quiet in those early hours of the morning, besides the fear that something was waiting in a black corner, the darkness was oddly comforting. It was all peaceful and silent. The seemingly empty house lay still, filled with chilly morning air. The only sound heard was the slow and steady ticking of the clock in the kitchen. When Eddy entered the room for the first time this morning, he saw it. A dog, sleeping right in the middle of the cold kitchen-floor.  _They didn't have a dog_ , he thought. The only pet running around his family home was their old grey cat, Paul. Eddy immediately stopped by the door and waited for something to happen. Even after pinching himself and rubbing his eyes until they were filled with tears, the dog was still there. It was a grey dog whose fur had just the same color as their cat's.  _How bizarre_ , Eddy thought, but he didn't have the time to investigate further in this matter. He had to shake himself out of his paralyzed state but still avoided going too close to the animal as he was making his way to the kitchen counter. His work was waiting, and if he wanted to have a coffee this morning, he'd have to continue his well-rehearsed routine.

After his first black coffee, his body still felt stiff and tired, like his bones were filled with lead. Something was trying to drag him down under the earth’s surface, trying to lure him to sleep. The weight of the night rested heavily on his shoulders as he grabbed his car keys and drove to work before anyone else in the house would wake up. It was five-thirty in the morning, and the city was slowly starting to rise. Little lights began to glow like stars reflecting back to the dark sky, trying to find out who could shine brighter.

At work, Eddy tried to make sense out of that weird observation. But he couldn't figure out whose dog that could have been or why the dog was inside their house in the first place. It felt all too familiar. That weird feeling that he could see something no one else could perceive. It scarily reminded him of his college days,  i n particular of that one fateful night when he and his friends had been at a party, and he had tried the green jelly,  u nknowing that someone mixed LSD into the deceptive desert. He had never tried any kind of hallucinogen before, and afterward, he had sworn to never do it again. It was as if hell had seeped through the pores of the earth. And horrible images had been poured into his skull. Eddy had seen things that night that he had never wanted to witness. 

Forcefully, he shook himself out of the memory. In an attempt to find a reasonable explanation for all of it, he decided to ask his sister about it. Maybe she'd know what was going on. Strangely fascinated but a bit creeped out by the earlier events, Eddy continued to work and tried not to think about it too much.

Later, when he drove home, Eddy felt like something wasn't right, but he couldn't grasp it. Of course, nothing about this very day felt normal, but this feeling was different. Eddy felt like the world was spinning in the wrong direction.

He was trying to catch a shadow, but it always slipped through his fingers. His hand clasped around the steering wheel, and his mind raced continuously. What was the matter with him today? He had never felt that out of place in his life. What was so different about today?

When Eddy got home, he almost forgot his keys in the car because of his jumpiness. Eventually, he managed to get inside the house where his sister was already waiting for him at the dinner table. Their mother must have made dumplings before she went to work, and the house smelled amazing. The scent led him directly into the kitchen. He didn't actually expect to see the dog again, he had tried to convince himself that his mind had been tricking him in the morning, but there it was. The dog was now sitting next to the kitchen counter and staring in his direction. The dark eyes of the animal seemed to see right through him. The dog's gaze was familiar, but something foreign had been mixed in with the familiarity. Eddy stopped abruptly and almost fell. His hands grasped the doorframe, and he tried to support himself. His legs tickled, and his stomach churned.

"Hey, Eddy. How was your day?" his sister welcomed him with a warm smile.

But he couldn't answer. Eddy's eyes were fixated upon the dog. It was the elephant in the room.

"S-Since when do we have a bloody dog?" he asked with a confused and stumbling voice. A slight tremor was audible, but only if one would listen closely. He couldn’t wrap his head around it. The fact that there was a dog in their kitchen still confused him, and he thought that he must be dreaming.

"This is our dog, Paul. We've had him for over twelve years now. What did they do to you today? Are you alright? Are you feeling sick?"

Eddy looked daggers at his sister, a startled expression in his eyes.  _How on earth is this our dog? We have a cat, not a dog._ He was sure of it. He bought the cat at the animal shelter, right after he had convinced his parents that a pet would be a great addition to the family. _How could his sister forget all of this?_

"Are you kidding me? We have a cat named Paul. Don't you remember? He was a small grey kitten when I bought him twelve years ago. And the people at work did nothing to me. It's you who's acting weird after all, not me! What is the matter today?" he said, his voice starting to sound more and more concerned.  _What was going on in here?_

"Eddy, I'm absolutely serious. We never had a cat. We were never allowed to because of dad's allergy, but dogs were fine, and that's why we talked mom and dad into buying one. You were the one to finally convince them because you offered to take care of it. You even drove to the shelter!" Her voice had a worried undertone, and her eyes were now filled with concern.

Eddy ran his hands repeatedly through his black hair, trying to wake up from this horrible dream. Reality had turned into a strange parallel universe. He scratched his skin, attempting to get rid of this weird itching.

"What is happening here?" Eddy's heart hammered aggressively against his ribcage, and his eyes searched for clues that this was a dream, but he didn't find any. Everything was fine, except nothing felt right. He heard his blood rushing through his ears, and he suddenly felt sick.

Slowly he sat down next to his sister. His hands were trembling, and he felt his mouth go dry.

“Your name is still Belle, right? I’m not just trapped in a weird parallel universe or in a dream or something?” Eddy asked, sounding desperate now.

“Yes, my name's Belle, always has been. Can I ask you something too, Eddy?"

"What?" his voice tight and thin, he knew what was coming, but he still didn't want to hear it.

"Are you still taking your medication?" Belle asked carefully. Her tone was comforting as the hugs she had given him when he was young and scared of the dark.

“Of course I am. I never dared not to take it. I haven't missed it a single time." His voice was tense, and in a quiet attempt to avoid his sister's gaze, he closely observed the pattern on the counter.

“Have you been drinking then? Tell me, what is going on? What is the last thing you remember doing before coming home?”

Neither of them paid attention to the food anymore.

Suddenly the dog barked loudly, and the two of them cringed. Eddy stared at the grey animal. Frost crept into his veins and stilled every move. He turned his head away again, but his eyes twitched in the dog's direction every few seconds.

“I don’t drink anymore, you know that. And I was at work before I drove home, like every other Wednesday. I was on the morning shift at the hospital. Why are you asking all these questions? I should be asking you why there's suddenly a dog in our kitchen when we actually have a cat!" His voice grew louder, and his hands clenched into tight fists. Eddy was torn between frustration and anger. The world started spinning, and he felt so strange, so wrong, and so out of place. _Please, let this be just another nightmare_ , he thought before his vision got black and his racing heart pounded loudly in his ears. The world was now drenched in black ink.

He later found himself in his own bedroom. His sister must have guided him in here while he was losing his consciousness. A cold washcloth covered his forehead, and pillows were tucked under his legs to keep them higher than his head. He must have passed out.

The whole day was a riddle he could not solve, and it was making him angry.  Why was it always him? Why does he gets stuck in such complicated situations? His head hurt, and his body felt like he had been beaten up. Carefully Eddy turned his head to the side. His sister was sitting next to the bed, a mixture of concern and love caught in her eyes. She smiled at him, reached for his hand, and covered it with hers. A small gesture to make him feel comfortable, to calm his anger. And it worked. His eyelids closed after a while, and he felt the sleepiness wrapping around him like a soft blanket. But before it could grip his body, he hoped that when he would wake up, the world would spin in the right direction again.

What he didn’t know was that somewhere else, another man woke up that same morning and found a strange, grey cat purring at the end of his bed.


End file.
